Azure Arts
The Azure Arts are considered to be one of the most widely utilised form of the Arts, and were created in order to aid in both mundane and fantastical things such as day to day life activities for towns and cities, as well as supporting armies and individuals alike with powerful defensive arts. This is not to say that the Azure Arts are only for defensive purposes, as they can also trap opponents within a number of dangerous arts and techniques, which can then give a mage the upper hand when using an offensive technique afterwards. The Azure Arts listed here can not be considered the full number of Azure Arts in existence, as there are many more being developed as time passes, and many that remain unknown, created by those who have kept them to themselves. Others, like the basic arts that keep mills turning and aid various smiths, etc, are considered too 'mundane' to be fully listed as a true art. Rank 1 Azure Arts *'Earth Mass' - An Art that causes the ground below the user to rise up and form a makeshift barrier or blockade with which to ward off attacks or foes, this is fairly weak, as it fails to raise stone or heavier types of ground, and therefore only truly creates a barrier of mud. **''Runes/Signs: Mannaz (The World), Eihwaz (Justice)'' *'Glass Shield' - A shield formed of the magic in the air, and whilst the name states it is made of glass, it is more appropriate for it to be known as a magic shield, as it is mostly formed of a solidified form of magical energy, though in this weak state, it cannot be used to ward off more than the weakest of attacks. **''Runes/Signs: Thurisa (Magician), Eihwaz (Justice)'' *'Amplification' - An Art that affects sound, greatly increasing the volume at which the sound is heard, as well as the range within which it can be heard, mostly used for large scale battle orders, it can also be used in a multitude of other ways, such as amplifying the sounds within a forest to hide the sound of people running from enemies, calling out for someone in the midst of a crowd, etc. **''Runes/Signs: Ansuz (Temperance), Uruz (Strength)'' *'Luminescence' - This Art does not create light, as people have been given cause to believe, but instead aids the light that already exists, much like the amplification art does for sound. It spreads the light, making it brighter, and extending it's range, which can even be used to suddenly flare torches or lights to temporarily blind opponents. **''Runes/Signs: Kenaz (Star), Uruz (Strength)'' *'Fog of War' - A scarcely used Art, the Fog of War can aid a caster by covering an area with a growing fog, concealing large groups, or the actions of an individual, or even serving to hinder an opposing force, as the mists formed by it tend to be quite thick, dependant on the skill of the caster. **''Runes/Signs: Ehwaz (Chariot), Eihwaz (Justice)'' Rank 2 Azure Arts *'Stone Guardian' - Much akin to the first rank Art, Earth Mass, Stone Guardian can raise a shield before the caster, although this is more of a personal shield than a full wall or barrier, and can actually be used to raise a pillar of stone before the caster to either hide behind, or take shelter from attacks behind. **''Runes/Signs: Mannaz (The World), Algiz (Tower), Eihwaz (Justice)'' *'Holding Seal' - The Holding Seal is one of the most useful low rank arts, as it allows a user to prepare a defensive mechanism in place beforehand, should they know a battle or fight is about to take place in a specific location, or even to guard a location none are allowed to enter. The seal, once placed, activates upon a person or creature when they move within its area, unleashing magical energies to hold them in place where they stand, although they can still move their body. It is almost like a bubble were to be placed around them, holding them in one spot, until it is either broken, the energies run dry, or the caster removes it. **''Runes/Signs: Ehwaz (Chariot), Nauthiz (Judgement), Isa (Hanged Man)'' *'Empty Echo' - The Empty Echo Art is utilised in the opposite effect to the first rank art 'Amplification', rather than raising sounds, it deadens and nullifies them, to the point that all sounds are silenced. This can be used to counteract verbal art components or incantations, or to hide a person or group’s presence, or any number of things, dependant on the imagination of the user. **''Runes/Signs: Ansuz (Temperance), Hagalz (Devil), Isa (Hanged Man)'' *'Pathfinder' - The Pathfinder Art is primarily used to track the movements of prey or targets, most usually criminals on the run, or bounties, etc. Pathfinder allows the caster to trace an individual’s magical trace throughout the land and air, in order to follow their movements, and in some cases, their actions. **''Runes/Signs: Ansuz (Temperance), Laguz (Chalice), Raido (High Priestess)'' Rank 3 Azure Arts *'Sunken Earth' - The Sunken Earth Art affects the ground, not below the caster as previous rank's arts have done, but under that of a target, dragging them down into the ground and holding them in place. This art can also be used to drag in small structures or weaken foundations to bring down buildings, but this is generally more difficult than single target art versions. **''Runes/Signs: Mannaz (The World), Ehwaz (Chariot), Perth (Moon), Laguz (Chalice)'' *'Iron Resolve' - Iron Resolve is an Azure Art that affects the people around the caster, or specifically those who the caster wishes to affect with the art. The effect of the Iron Resolve art is to remove negative thought temporarily, thereby increasing morale and preventing an individual or group from losing focus or letting themselves slip into a losing mentality. **''Runes/Signs: Berkana (Hierophant), Nauthiz (Judgement), Sowelu (Emperor), Uruz (Strength)'' *'Darkened Barricades' – The Darkened Barricades Art is one of the more complex arts for the lower ranks, and requires a great deal of concentration from the caster to fully establish. When cast, the Darkened Barricades art sets up a complete, solid enclosure of energy, which appears fully black, so those outside cannot look within, and stops the entry or exit of any living thing, until it is either broken, or removed. **''Runes/Signs: Algiz (Tower), Eihwaz (Justice), Isa (Hanged Man), Thurisa (Magician)'' *'Broken Bond' – Broken Bond is an art that allows the caster to break through various types of minor seals, and physical locks. This is considered something of a disreputable art, as it has been used by many ‘mage thieves’ in past years, although many still do seek to learn it, for its versatile function. **''Runes/Signs: Othila (Hermit), Kano (Wands), Dagaz (Wheel of Fortune), Fehu (Coins)'' Rank 4 Azure Arts *'Breaking Barrier' – Similar to the Rank 3 Art ‘Broken Bond’, Breaking Barrier is utilised to break and destroy larger, more complex barriers and bindings, with the idea being that a layer of magic attuned to the opposition type to the barrier and then pressed upon it would disperse the barrier forcibly. This is a rather difficult technique to master, and requires knowledge or at the very least, focused study, of the barrier intended to be broken. **''Runes/Signs: Othila (Hermit), Kano (Wands), Dagaz (Wheel of Fortune), Fehu (Coins), Uruz (Strength)'' *'Aqua Sphere' – The Art ‘Aqua Sphere’ is known to be one of the most deadly spells within the Azure Arts, as it can actually be used to cause harm, over its intended function of holding a target in place. Aqua Sphere causes waters to rise up and restrict a target, placing them within an unmoving sphere of water, and whilst this usually is affected by magic, and allows the breathing of the target, it is known that some practitioners have modified the art somewhat, in order to restrict the target, and drown them within the art. **''Runes/Signs: Laguz (Chalice), Othila (Hermit), Isa (Hanged Man), Hagalz (Devil), Ehwaz (Chariot)'' *'Will of Iron' – Although this Art sounds much like the Rank 3 Art ‘Iron Resolve’, Will of Iron is a different type of art in every way. Will of Iron allows the caster to gather together a solid wall of iron in a place of their choosing to either shield themselves, their allies, or even cut off an enemy or protect an area. The metal wall, whilst usually not at all thick, can ward off many types of attack and arts, and lasts until broken or removed. **''Runes/Signs: Uruz (Strength), Eihwaz (Justice), Ansuz (Temperance), Nauthiz (Judgement), Isa (Hanged Man)'' *'Storm of Sand' – The Storm of Sand Art is a powerful art that utilised the natural environment in areas such as the desert and coastal regions, to blind, hinder and disrupt enemy movement, sight or actions. The Storm of Sand is capable of tearing soft fabrics to pieces, damaging the sails of ships and airships, removing weaker armour components, in addition to its main effect; the thick obscuring sand that prevents vision, and, should someone be caught within it, lessen sounds, prevent full movement due to the strong winds, and to a lesser extent, the pains of the sands beating against them. **''Runes/Signs: Hagalz (Devil), Isa (Hanged Man), Nauthiz (Judgement), Berkana (Hierophant), Ehwaz (Chariot)'' Rank 5 Azure Arts *'Eternal Ice Barrier' – The Eternal Ice Barrier is one of the most powerful barriers within the arsenal of the Azure caster, for two reasons; firstly, the ice barrier will continue to expand and grow with the presence of moisture, even without the direct control of the caster, which can cause the barrier to regenerate if partially destroyed, and secondly, the extreme colds around the barrier cause foes to slow down as cold overcomes them, making this a powerful tool when it comes to hindering and halting either an advance or retreat. **''Runes/Signs: Laguz (Chalice), Sowelu (Emperor), Eihwaz (Justice), Mannaz (The World), Berkana (Hierophant), Algiz (Tower)'' *'Steel Coffin' – The Art ‘Steel Coffin’, whilst sounding deadly and foreboding, is actually one of the strongest binding techniques within the Azure Arts, completely binding a target within a container of steel, and restricting all their movements. This technique hinders a target in all ways, as they can no longer interact with the outside world until the coffin is broken or removed, and whilst it is possible to destroy from within with raw power, it is made to be resistant to attacks from within, and it is therefore easier to break from the outside, meaning allies can aid those caught within it. **''Runes/Signs: Jera (Death), Hagalz (Devil), Uruz (Strength), Algiz (Tower), Sowelu (Emperor), Eihwaz (Justice)'' *'Falling Skies' – Falling Skies is one of the few arts within the Azure Arts that allows the user to cause true damage to an enemy, although this is rarely within their control. The purpose of Falling Skies is to make the air around a target, or group of targets, heavier, thereby restricting movement, strength and energy of the targets, weakening them considerably. This actually has the secondary trait of causing objects caught within the area to take on that same property, allowing falling items to cause much more damage, if falling onto a target, than usual. **''Runes/Signs: Perth (Moon), Mannaz (The World), Othila (Hermit), Hagalz (Devil), Inguz (Empress), Nauthiz (Judgement)'' *'Shattered Lands' – Shattered Lands, like Falling Skies, also has the capability to cause harm, although this is quite rare, as it requires an immense amount of control and power to achieve. Shattered Lands essentially rips open the ground beneath a target, or targets, causing them to fall down into the earth itself, and then enclose once more, trapping targets beneath the ground. With the likelihood of underground cave systems and air trapped beneath when it closes again, however, it is rarely possible to crush enemies with this technique, unless one is a master, and closes the chasm from the bottom to the top. **''Runes/Signs: Mannaz (The World), Berkana (Hierophant), Othila (Hermit), Nauthiz (Judgement), Kano (Wands), Ehwaz (Chariot)'' Rank 6 Azure Arts *'Chains of Fate' – One of the strongest, more widely known binding techniques is the highest rank art ‘Chains of Fate’, which restricts a target within a mass of heavy chains, tethering them to the earth. Whilst this does not sound quite as restrictive as the 5th Rank Art ‘Steel Coffin’, the difference is that the Chains of Fate drain the target of strength and enemy over time, meaning that with each passing moment, the likelihood of escape becomes lesser and lesser. This technique is highly dangerous, and often has a very restrictive usage, as in the wrong hands, this technique can cause the target to be drained of all energy, and cause them to become a Shade. **''Runes/Signs: Nauthiz (Judgement), Hagalz (Devil), Uruz (Strength), Algiz (Tower), Perth (Moon), Isa (Hanged Man), Kenaz (Star)'' *'Crystal Veil' – The Crystal Veil is the strongest known barrier to the Azure casters, capable of repelling all but the most dangerous of the opposing arts. The Crystal Veil is a translucent, luminescent warding barrier that nullifies the magic energies of opposing arts, rendering them harmless, although should any art or power be too strong for the barrier, it can be broken through, although this takes considerable power to do so. **''Runes/Signs: Algiz (Tower), Eihwaz (Justice), Thurisa (Magician), Hagalz (Devil), Sowelu (Emperor), Kenaz (Star), Perth (Moon)'' *'Sevenfold Seal' – The Sevenfold Seal is one of the rarest of the Azure Arts, and is known to only one or two people within the entirety of Tehrannis. The Sevenfold Seal allows the caster to completely seal a target away from their connection to the magic energy within the world, essentially making them seem as ‘dead’ to the world. This does not hinder their own life energy however, and does not cause them to become a Shade, and they merely cannot control their own magic power, it merely shuts down their ability to influence magic, or wield power. The seal is permanent, until released, and as the name suggests, there are seven layers to the art, meaning that should it need to be removed via a third party, they would need to work through seven layers of extremely powerful magic, one at a time. Those afflicted by the Sevenfold Seal cannot be seen or sensed through any magical ability or power, however, and in this way, it has been used long in the past, to create ‘The Broken’ **''Runes/Signs: Hagalz (Devil), Nauthiz (Judgement), Othila (Hermit), Isa (Hanged Man), Kano (Wands), Mannaz (The World), Jera (Death)'' Category:Magic